1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a wax product with a liquid or creamy consistency containing an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic carrier medium, emulsifiers and waxes, in which the weight ratio of emulsifier to wax is greater than 1. The invention also relates to a process for setting up and again setting up a human hairstyle using the wax product according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair wax compositions are known products for hair treatment. They particularly find application in putting short to medium length hair in a fashionable hairstyle and impart hold and luster as well as stabilize, condition and fix the hairstyle. They provide the hairstyle with shape and texture. Conventional hair wax has a waxy solid consistency and is usually provided in cups or other vessels. Its action is based on the following working principles. Product is removed with the fingers. The wax is distributed on the surface of the hand and then melted or at least considerably softened by the heat of the hand. It is possible to work the otherwise too hard wax into the hair because of this softening or melting. The wax is worked into the hair in a softened or more or less liquid state. Then it cools and again, reaches its original consistency. It hardens and the hairdo obtained has stability and hold and frequently a slightly wet look. The limits of the product performance of conventional styling wax products are established by these action principles. So that the wax may be worked into the hair to a sufficient extent, it must not be too hard to be removed with the hand, and the melting or softening point must be near the body temperature. On the other hand, only moderate product performance is attained regarding hair conditioning and hold and volume of the hairdo. In addition, the load on the hair is comparatively high. Of course an improved fixing and improved hold may be obtained with a harder wax composition, however the harder the wax, the harder is the product mass and the more difficult it is to process it and work it in the hair.